


I will put you in your place

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Intense teasing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Sombra surely had all the freedom in the world as the best hacker of all times, but here under Satya's watch there wasn't much left of it. Here she didn't have much to say, here it was Satya's voice and actions that had priority.And, gods, she didn't want anything else right now.





	I will put you in your place

Her wrists were tied with fine blue silk, bound together gracefully with care in front of body. For a simple knot it was a work of art actually, knowing with how much intensity her lover worked for it.  
  
Such a shame that she couldn't see it, her sight taken from her right at the very beginning with a black tie, the same work of art going into it when the knot behind her head was made.

Really a misery.  
  
She sat on her knees and her hands were pressed against the mattress, trying to angle herself right not to fall over from the intense sensual stimulation she received in such a short amount of time.  
  
A stroke over her neck, feather-like touches over her exposed stomach and boobs, over her naked thighs just below her dripping cunt. Yet it never went further, no – no matter how much she shivered, how much she moaned and _wanted_ it to go further, the only thing she received was more teasing and a chuckle from behind, combined with a whisper in her ear that let her moans creak.

Begging was out of the question. She _tried_ to stay as quiet as she could, save for the occasional moans, of course, but actual words? No. Her mistress surely didn't _want_ her to interrupt this play with any of her usual chatter.  
  
This time she was playing by the rules.  
  
She surely had all the freedom in the world as the best hacker of all times, but here under Satya's watch there wasn't much left of it. Here she didn't have much to say, here it was Satya's voice and actions that had priority.  
  
And, gods, she didn't want anything else right now.  
  
She could feel her at her back, her slow breath tickling against her neck and ear. An occasional hum of appreciation was there too from time to time, especially when Sombra had troubles keeping her quiet-self in check.  
  
Tiny creaks of the mask she kept appeared, small broken chunks of buttons Satya pushed further and further – and she earned a moan when she traced over her stomach down to her cunt with a single digit, stopping _right above there_ , only to go up again and repeat the motion over and over until Sombra was left with shivering and gasping, so close to just _yell and burst-_  
  
But she didn't. And Satya gave her the right amount of time to recover from each motion, from each part she took away from her perfect mask.  
  
She waited for Sombra to calm down again, wrapping her metallic arm around her to keep her close and lifted her chin up with her free hand.  
  
Sombra's chest rose and fell heavily with each breath she made, sweat formed on her forehead from keeping up this intense play. She parted her lips when Satya traced over her chin and up her lips, swallowing down the urge to just bite down on her thumb to show her what she wanted.  
  
But she didn't, again. Because she _knew_ she would get what she wanted.  
  
Satya wouldn't deny her that. She just had to wait. Patiently.  
  
“Aren't _you_ a good girl?”  
  
Sombra could hear the grin Satya had on her face saying these words, her breath tickling against her neck and throat. Like a thunderbolt heat pooled down her stomach from all over her body and stayed there in form of a tight knot, only waiting to burst and release satisfaction.  
  
Her breath only got heavier.  
  
“I think you're being a good girl.”  
  
The praise was music in her ears and Sombra smiled toothily. _Yes, yes,_ this was what she wanted to hear, this was what she was waiting for – she inhaled deeply and let the feeling flow through her body, let it linger there to appreciate ever single sensation.  
  
Until her breath hitched and her mouth opened wide.  
  
Her skin was on fire and Satya _knew_ – she had moved her hand away from her chin and traced down to her chest to play with one of the erected nipples, rolling it between her thumb and pointer, sending waves of pleasure all over her that let Sombra left gasping.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
She swallowed when Satya let loose of it, again, giving her a break to leave her wanting. Her hand stayed at her breast, though, holding it firmly.  
  
Sombra was about to lose it. She wasn't sure if the breaks were a blessing or a torture to her – she wanted more, _more,_ but her body was a burning mess and she wasn't sure how long she could take this anymore.  
  
She inhaled, attempting to cool down the hotness inside her, but of course she failed.  
  
“You have earned your reward now.”  
  
That was it. The sentence Sombra was waiting for.  
  
Satya still held her close with her metallic arm, the hand previously on her breast now starting to roam over her stomach again. The anticipation grew stronger and stronger with each inch she came closer, her heart thumping in her chest.  
  
And when Satya finally reached the point Sombra was yearning for, she was about to break.  
  
Sombra shook at the first touch, her legs and arms twitching by the intense sensation, followed by a deep creak of her voice.  
  
It was like a long lasting itch that finally got satisfied, a feeling that went beyond Sombra's head – with a single stroke of her finger, Satya made Sombra's world a blissful heaven.  
  
Sombra clenched her hands into the mattress, the sudden extra rush of heat letting her bite on her lips to prevent a vocal outburst, her hips moving with the single finger Satya was using on her.  
  
She allowed herself to do that. And Satya didn't seem to mind.  
  
Desperately she tried to find the right movement, bucking her hips almost uncontrolled, her body shaking – the _need_ was overwhelming her, taking over every single thought in her mind. She had lost all control and her body refused to act on her will.  
  
The twitches she made weren't satisfactory and she started to whimper, crying out to Satya to just _do something_.  
  
And Satya heard her plea. She moved her hand away from Sombra's dripping cunt.  
  
“Ssh.” She whispered in her ear. “Let's try this again.”  
  
Sombra managed exactly two deep breaths before Satya pushed her hand between her legs again, this time giving her two fingers to work with. She twitched at the contact and rolled her hips with it, drawing out a long sigh.  
  
Her heart was about to stop when she felt Satya's fingers move with her hips.  
  
Satya was guiding her shaking body, calming her down while at the same time bringing her towards the edge she was earning for. Together they found a rhythm – Satya's gentle circles around her clit were exactly what she needed – and for the first time Sombra got loud.  
  
Really loud.  
  
The pent up heat was too close to burst, she couldn't hide her moans anymore and she _didn't care_.  
  
“Satya-”  
  
She burst into a million pieces and the heat flashed white before her eyes, the feeling piercing through her body in a gush, leaving sparkles of relief on their way. Satya held her shaking body close, continuing her movements to draw out the climax as long as possible, bringing her the satisfaction she deserves.  
  
It was a spectacle they both worked for and they both enjoyed it in their own way.  
  
And within a minute the room was filled with Sombra's heavy panting.  
  
Exhausted she fell to her side when Satya let her go, the aftershocks still running deep in her body. It wasn't long before she noticed a tuck on the blindfold she wore, the knot released quicker than she expected. Blinking her tired eyes she was welcomed by the sight of her – a grin on her face and licking her fingers, proud of her work.  
  
Sombra had to chuckle, still with deep breaths, and closed her eyes tiresome, taking in this feeling of pure bliss.  
  
She only opened them again when she felt her hands being released of the silk, too, and Satya moved closed to her, lying down right beside her. Metallic fingers played along her sides, soothing down her back, giving her the gentle embrace she really wanted right now.  
  
“You enjoyed that.” Satya said as she traced over her, playfully.  
  
“Oh, I don't know where you got that idea from.”  
  
Ah, there she was, the Sombra she knew so well.  
  
Satya could only shook her head with a smile and continued to stroke over her to further calm her down, and Sombra couldn't help but sigh into the intimate embrace.  
  
This was where she wanted to be, this was where she felt comfortable.  
  
And nothing could change that.

 


End file.
